


Reactor Love

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Presents, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot Bunnies do mean E V I L things to writers<br/>This is one of those plot bunnies.</p><p>Steve had a fascination with Tony's reactor, so Tony makes him one of his own; with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony knew about Steve's fascination with his reactor. He had joked that he should get Steve one of his own, but he couldn't keep up with the super solider now, there was no way he could with a vibranium enhanced super solider.  

So instead he let Steve trace the casing, trace the inner spiral, he let him stare at it for hours.

Then Steve was called on a mission. One Tony wasn't suited for, no pun intended, said Patch-head. Ha freaking ha. 

Tony locked himself in his lab and tinkered with everything he could get his hands on. Trying to keep himself distracted, Tony came up with new projects. New tips for Barton, new suit for Tasha, new beakers for Bruce, he didn't know why but he made those, Bruce didn't need beakers. A new cowl for Steve with coms wired into the fabric.

Dumm-y interrupted him once or twice or a dozen times before Tony threw something for the bot to chase.

Then brilliance hit. He would make Steve his own reactor.

Tony's smile was a mile wide and as devious as Loki's last smile.

Steve finally came home three days later. Slightly bruise and defiantly battered. The first thing he did when he walked through the dining room door was pull Tony into a hug and kiss him.

The others knew about them but they had never done more than hold hands on the couch before.

They broke the kiss to the sounds of cat calls (Barton), whistles (Bruce), throat clearing (Tasha), and a laugh (Thor). Steve smiled at Tony and kissed his cheek for turning back out of the room calling ,"Shower," over his shoulder.

Tony turned and looked at the group, fuck it, they knew they had sex. They were just going to know exactly when they were going to have sex.

"Yeah uh, I'll see you guys later, I have a boyfriend to go fuck." And he was gone, to the sound of Barton's laughter and Bruce's choking on tea.

In their penthouse Tony went to his dresser and pulled out the box that has been sitting there for two days. He could hear the water running, setting the box on the nightstand he lost his clothes and joined his lover. There was a vicious jagged red line down Steve's back. On anyone else it would be considered fatal, on Steve, itchy.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed the middle of the mark. Another day and you wouldn't even know he had been hurt. "Want to talk?" Steve needed to blow off steam after missions, sometimes it was ranting about the badly set up plans, bad Intel, just bad S.H.I.E.L.D. Other times it was just him pinning Tony to the nearest surface and giving him a hard, slow fuck until Steve's mind was empty. A few times he had all but begged Tony to take him, to make him come till he was exhausted. Those were the ones Tony hated, because those were the times someone had died and Steve blamed himself. He wanted to play with Steve, not play Steve.

When Steve finally spoke Tony did a happy dance in his head. "Just want to get clean and kiss you till you can't breathe."

It had been a good mission, no angst, no internal conflict, no death.

"I do believe that can be arranged."

"So what did you tell the others when you followed me?"

"That I had a boyfriend to fuck." Tony whispered in Steve's ear, he hated that he had to stand on his tiptoes to do it, but the full body shiver was worth it. "So if I told a had a present for you," Tony slid his hand down Steve's back avoiding the slash and grasping a cheek, "what would you say?" Tony's other hand snaked around Steve's hip and found a cock ready and willing.

"I'm guessing by present you mean sex toy." Steve said as a statement rather than a question.

"I'm hurt, I give you presents all the time."

"But two things give it away as a sex toy, Tony." Steve shivered Tony has pushed his finger into Steve's ass, "one you only tell me about a present when it's a toy, and two you only tell me with your hand around my cock. Otherwise if they’re not a sex toy they," Steve's voice pitched up three octaves as Tony pressed on his prostrate, "they just show up."

"Just for that I'm going to make you wait," Tony pushed a second finger in.

"Sure you will. Whatever it is you want to play with it. Or you would have hid it ‘till you did."

"Since when did I become an open book?"

"Since I started watching you." Steve turned and pressed Tony up against the wall. He fell the loss of Tony's fingers, but the kiss almost made up for it.  "Come on let's dry off and go play with your new toy."

"Oh it's not for me, it's all for you."

"I don't ask for sex toys, that's all you."

"True, true but this one is special." Tony pulled a towel off the counter and dried Steve's chest with it but let the man take care of the rest. He dried himself off quickly and sauntered to the bed.

Steve followed him out and eyed the box sitting on the pillow.

"Lay down."

Steve followed Tony's order assuming Tony wanted him on his back.

"Uh roll over."

Tony's voice was huskier than usual.  Steve wondered what was up.  Tony pressed back into his body and the shiver came back.

"Open the box."

Slowly Steve reached out and pulled the ribbon from the box. The wrapping fell lose. Steve loved how Tony always tried to wrap them as if they were gifts from Steve's time. He groaned at the feeling of Tony working him open. He squirmed just a little gasping as the slap on his left check.

"No coming."

"Not like it stalls anything if I do." Steve growled out.

Tony chuckled, "The box."

Steve shoved the paper to the floor and popped open the lid, inside the box as the beautiful glow that was Tony's reactor. Pulling the item free Steve moaned. "You made me an arc reactor butt plug." Steve could feel his face burning. He had gotten so much better about blushing since getting together with Tony, but the idea of Tony make a butt plug for him...well it was a little over the top, no it was a lot over the top.

"I'm never leaving you alone again."

"Yeah because I know how much you hate it." Tony knew anything Steve said against the toy would be a lie, Steve's hips had jerked the second he saw it, his ass and clenched around Tony's fingers.

"How is it glowing?" Steve shifted enough to look at Tony.

"Same chemical compound as they use on glue sticks.  It's not actually a reactor."

"And it's not hazardous, since it is Uh going in my body."

"No its fine, besides the shell is transparent aluminum."

"Tony I saw that Star Trek... You guys can't make that yet."

"Says a movie from the 90's."

"TONY! You did not use something so..." Steve couldn't even comprehend the thought, he just waved a hand at the toy "to make me a sex toy. Did you?"

"No just jerking your cute chain."

"I do not have," his voice dropped into a groan, "a cute chain."

"Sure you don't."

Steve couldn't think anymore. He stared at the light, he never understood what fascinated him about Tony's reactor, but apparently it was only partly to do with the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex.  
> See I'm not that mean.  
> (Updated to make it a little easier to read and a typo or two)

Steve shivered, Tony had him open, stroking his prostrate every chance he could. "Not going to last if you keep that up." Steve moaned.

  
"True but like you said it doesn't slow anything down if you do. Give me your new toy."  
Steve tried to not come at the though of the large glowing plug in his ass, it was close but he managed not to.

  
"Roll over, I know you want to see this go in."

  
Steve's breath hitched and he felt his cock harden even more. He rolled over and tried to swallow past the lust. He laid on his back, Tony sliding his legs under Steve's thighs, lifting them up.

  
Coating the toy with lube Tony watched Steve's face as he pressed the glow into him. He watched him fight closing his eyes so as to not miss a second. When he felt the flair settle into Steve's body, he watched his lover shiver and close his eyes, panting heavily.  
Then the real surprise happened. Tony pressed the center and the plug began to roll inside Steve. Starting at the base, a ring inside the toy rolled up the toy pressing on the sensitive gland inside.

  
Steve gasped and moaned, head thrashing on the pillow. "Oh God Tony what is that?"

  
"My gift. As if it would just be a plug." Tony leaned down and licked at the pool of pre-come on Steve's stomach.

  
Steve quickly became incoherent. The rolling inside the plug was intense. He knew he was going to come with the next roll. "TONY!" Steve shouted his release, painting his stomach and chest white.

Tony smiled and grabbed a rag from the nightstand drawer. He had every intention of seeing how many times he could make Steve come tonight before finally sinking into his lover.

  
He didn't remove the plug like Steve would expect. Instead he wiped Steve clean and kissed him. He slid his knee between the solider's legs and pressed the plug just a little deeper. Steve whimpered and tried to move away at the added stimulation but Tony held him still. Tony knew it was only the request that Steve stay, that had him staying. Tony was not delusional that he could hold the man down. Still kissing Steve, tasting the coffee he had drank recently and the mint gum he chewed when landing, Tony reached down and pressed again into the toy and now it added a second rolling ring.

  
Steve broke the kiss, keening at the double roll inside him. "Tony." Steve's cock instantly was hard, leaking none stop now.

"You really should let me see how far we can take this." Tony murmured into Steve's ear. "Just think about it. Days of nothing but sex and coming."

  
"Can't..." Steve panted. His head digging into the pillow to keep from trashing back and forth more.

  
"Why? Don't you want to know what you can do?" Tony breathed into his ear, kissing the shell.

  
"Battle...have to be ready."

  
Tony smiled, ever the boy scout. "We'll find some way to do it. How many do you think you can go tonight? Hmm. Three, four?" Steve knew better than to play this game with Tony. What ever he said Tony would try to double it. "I think I'm going to suck that beautiful cock of yours." Tony kissed Steve till he was breathless then swallowed his cock to the root.

Steve knew he wouldn't last long with Tony's mouth wrapped around him. Then Tony pulled off, "It's so bright down here. Might need sunglasses to finish this." Tonys voice was breathy and one hand wandered down rolling Steve's balls. Steve felt a finger move and wondered what else Tony had put into the toy. Then he found out because along with the rolling it began to vibrate.

  
"Oh yeah that's better." Tony said as he felt Steve's balls tighten in his hand. Swallowing Steve's head again he only had to lick twice before he was rewarded with Steve's second orgasm if the night.

  
Tony pulled free, pressing off for the plug to let Steve come down a little. Steve whimpered, the toy still inside him but inert for the moment. The idea that at any second it could come back to life had Steve cock slowly hardening again. His breathing was still a pant but it was much lighter.

  
He craved Tony's touch at this point. He raised his leg to rub it against Tony's side.  
"Hm you've gotten to that part huh?" Tony began caressing Steve's legs, brushing over the plug, Steve's body jerking every time he did, Tony watched Steve's face go from warm to brilliant red with each pass. Steve telegraphed so much of his pleasure it was easy to please him.

  
On the next pass Tony pressed a new button and the plug swelled ever so slightly then returned to the original size. Steve's cock jerked and his breathing was a heavy pant again. "So beautiful. Do you wonder how long you could stand to be fucked? Look at you. Just so gorgeous. Stretched out on our bed, letting me play you like a grand piano. Letting me wring ever drop of pleasure out of you." Tony spoke softly, reverently. "Some day I'm going to fuck your till neither of us can move. Till neither of us can come anymore."

  
Steve tried to move away but Tony held him with his words. He wanted to slide into that blissful feeling that Tony gave him. The plug was driving him insane, he could see its glow through his eyelashes, though truthfully he couldn't tell if it was his plug or Tony's reactor.

  
"So much, you can take so much. How long would you last if I impaled myself on your cock?"

Steve cried out as Tony took his cock in his hand, positioning it so he could do just that. He felt Tony's white hot heat engulf him. Tony wasn't even seated before he was coming into him. He was so stimulated though his cock didn't soften. Tony rode him through a fourth orgasm before he pulled free from Steve's cock. Walking to the bathroom, he returned with a warm rag to clean them with. The plug still sending wave after wave through Steve. He was close to being spent, each orgasm having built off the last one.  
This time when Tony reached for the plug Steve sighed as he pulled it free.

  
"So lovely." Tony whispered, sliding into Steve.

  
Steve was nothing but raw nerve endings, every thrust was agonizing pleasure, he knew he was rambling making incoherent sounds, his head never still as he tried to process the feelings inside his body. Then it at slowed and came into focus as Tony leaned over him.  
Steve stared at the glow in Tony's chest. This was his favorite thing in the world to see. If that light was above him, the all was right with the world. The light shifted and Steve looked at Tony's face. Steve reached a shaky hand up and ran it along Tony's cheek. He moved it behind Tony's head and weakly pulled down. Tony got the hint and kissed Steve till they both came.

  
Both men fell asleep and didn't wake for hours. When the pair did they winced as the tried to move dried come covered legs, hairs pulling. In the shower they washed quickly but some how always touching the other. Once they where clean Steve walked Tony to the corner and pinned him, kissing till they both slid to the floor.

Steve dropped his head on Tony's shoulder and whispered a soft, "Thank you."

  
Tony smiled. This was the Steve he loved. The soft Steve, the shy Steve. This was the Steve only he got to see. The Steve in a battle that wasn't his Steve. It was the anti of his Steve. This was the Steve from the 1940's.

  
"I knew you would like it." Tony whispered back along Steve's ear. He was proud of the shiver it caused.

  
"Do I have to admit it?"

  
"Only to yourself." Another shiver.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

  
Tony waited.

  
"I love it."

  
Tony smiled wide, kissed Steve's cheek.

  
"Can I tell you one more?"

  
Tony's breath caught in his throat. He knew what the first would be, this one he had no idea.

  
Steve pulled back and looked Tony in the eyes, "I love you."

  
Tonys eyes went wide. But his lips did to.

  
"Can I tell you a secret to?" Tony asked.

  
Steve nodded once.

  
"I've loved you since the first time."

  
Steve shivered.

  
"I love that only I get to see you do that. That only I've even gotten to see the way you look when you come. What I think I love the most is that you are so strong but let me love you anyways."

  
Steve kissed Tony breathless again.

  
"Always."

  
"You better not be quoting Potter." Tony laughed.

  
"No my mother, about her love for my father."

  
Tony swallowed down the sympathetic sorrow. "I didn't mean to..."

  
"I'd never told you. You couldn't have known."

  
The couple sat under the steaming water for a little while.

  
When they got out both their stomachs rumbled. Quickly dressing the pair went to the kitchen to see what was left from the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to just do sex for the sake of fucking.  
> I have to make it love.  
> Guess I'm a hopeless romantic.


End file.
